stbenedictsdayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sit Rep
(a stapled together bundle of papers with a note pinned to the front) We pooled our resources and here is a basic overview of the situation in Annapolis before the black out Hope it helps :) -Annie Barton Network Zero, Boston Cells in the city The Virgin's Blood cell of the Malleus Malfacorum operated out of St Mary's church under the authority of Father John Tizio. The three members are known to have been experts on fighting demonic forces. The Memorial were a Union cell who formed after a series of child murders in their community forced them to discover a vampire preying on the young, they focused on keeping their area safe but were willing to expand for crimes against children. A single Lucifuge was known to operate in Annapolis, apparently homeless himself he focused his efforts on protecting those who had fallen through the cracks and was known to frequent the shelters in the cities in his tireless pursuit of justice for those who had been forgotten. Our own brave member of the secret frequency bonded with a handful of Null Mysteriis reserachers to keep St Johns College safe and push the boundries of science to investigate the causes of so called 'supernatural' creatures. The Blue Line were a multi compact membership Cell of police officers including representatives from The Ascending Ones/The Long Night and Aes Kai Doru. They spent as much time fighting the corruption in the force than in criminal Circles The Centinial Yacht Club was an Ashford Abbey group of yuppies and old money scions who seemed to focus their efforts down on the docks, mixing both with more blue collar workers and their rich peers, after drinking too much they would frequently alude to something terrible living in the water, but were generally met with disbelief Though no organization has come forward to claim responsiblitiy there have been multiple reports of squads with military grade and experimental equipment taking out Genetic Anomalies and of medical teams bustling the bodies into vans and vanishing with them. We can only assume they represent a group of us who is too secretive for their own good rather than being one of our enemies. Genetic Anomalies known to be active A pack of werewolves has claimed Quiet Waters park as its territory. One of them has red fur and is missing an eye, my son took its eye and it took his life. I will pay $5000 for its head and $10000 for a full pelt. Make that bitch pay -William Baxter the Third Ashford Abbey, Albany 'The Sons of Christ' are a white supremacist gang operating around Bay Ridge Avenue are more than just the group of violent thugs they appear to be. Though he rarely appears publically they are being lead by Fredriech Nimiz The so called 'Demon of Dachau' it's unclear if he was still mortal during the war but he certainly isn't now. He's a powerful vampire with no regard for human life but an active contempt for the 'lesser races'. do not engage him unless you are fully prepared. In our work we throw the word 'monster' around a lot, but there is no other way to describe him. -Lionel Wessler Loyalists of Thule, Boston Edgar Malhotra the deputy curator of Hammond-Harwood House is believed to be a witch. The museum has been a focal point for many magical events in the city since his hiring and my people have 'aquired' a number of dangerous artifacts being stored there. His ablities are unknown. -Faiza Kordestani Aegis Kai Doru, Denver There have been a number of NHE's spotted in the vicinity of Mentor Labs on West Street. No cell has had a chance to investigate but they seem a good starting point -Dr Josphine Birch Null Mysteriis, Chicago Strange Locations Old Bates Middle: A former segregated highschool for black students. Rumours of terrible deaths there are many but the only confirmed one is a young girl in the 70's who was thrown from a top window. Local kids say you can hear scratching and moaning inside and that lights can be seen at night even though the power has been shut off. It was planned for urban redevlopment in 2005 but two days into construction the plans were shelved and it was shut down Governer's Bridge Road seems to be a focal point for car related weirdness. People claim to see cars driving off the bridge but vanishing before they hit the ground and multiple witnesses have claimed to see a black car that follows them for about ten minutes taking every turn they do bewfore finally rushing at them as if to ram them then shutting out its' lights and disapearing . Truxton Park Witch's Grave: Supposedly the slanted tree in the woods behind Truxton Park was the grave for a murdered witch, the story that she escaped and roams there still, displaying the bodies of her victims every halloween is clearly and urban legend but there have been a lot of dead animals found in the area... The Naval Academy: MANY different ghost sightings, some are supposed to be students who couldn't cut it and killed themselves, some died in practise manevours and the conspiracy theorists like to claim some get killed when they get too close to the secret the instructors are keeping. On top of this there has always been something off about the land in 1907 a lietentant was found naked, beaten to death and with every finger and toenail removed. Category:St Benedict's Day Category:In Character